Fantasmas do Passado
by shiro13hana
Summary: A peculiaridade de Izuku surgiu, mas as coisas não correm tão bem quanto se espera. depois de anos sob o controle de vilões será que o jovem Midoriya será capaz de encontrar a felicidade?
1. Chapter 1

Bem pessoal, esta é a primeira fanfic que estou escrevendo na vida, mas mesmo assim eu espero que agrade vocês apesar de minha inexperiência! Bem... Vamos lá!

Finalmente a peculiaridade de Midorya Izuku havia se manifestado. Era um dia ensolarado de verão, e as crianças do jardim de infância brincavam no pátio. Um grupo formou um círculo para observar as contínuas demonstrações de Bakugou de sua individualidade recém descoberta.

Enquanto isso, outro grupo de crianças, já cansadas das incessantes manifestações de poder do orgulhoso garoto, brincavam de pega-pega. Midorya, presente no segundo grupo, estava prestes a ser pego quando ele sentiu um estranho choque em seu corpo, e este ficando mais leve. De repente tudo ficou rápido como se ele estivesse andando de carro, e logo em seguida apareceu metros de distância de onde ele supostamente deveria estar.

As outras crianças e um adulto olhavam para ele surpresos, até que uma voz, que Izuku não foi capaz de reconhecer, irrompeu do grupo.

\- Que legal! A individualidade do Midorya apareceu!

Em um piscar de olhos o pequeno garoto estava cercado por outras crianças e de adultos que incentivavam ele a tentar repetir o feito. Após duas tentativas o mesmo ocorreu novamente.

\- Parece que você consegue correr bem rápido! Que incrível Midorya-kun! – Sua professora disse.

Izuku estava radiante. Seus olhos brilhavam com toda a euforia e inocência que apenas uma criança pode ter. Ele realmente viu seu sonho de ser um herói ao alcance de sua pequena mão.

\- Incrível? Essa individualidade é muito fraca! Você nunca vai ser um herói forte com isso! Só se você pretende fugir! – Bakugou disse com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

\- Ora Bakugou-kun! Não diga isso! A peculiaridade de Midorya é ótima. Tenho certeza que você e ele serão heróis maravilhosos!

O rosto zombeteiro de Katsuki foi substituído por uma expressão de raiva. Izuku andou até ele e sorriu.

\- Sua individualidade continua sendo a melhor Kacchan! Por isso vou me esforçar para um dia poder lutar do seu lado!

Bakugou bufou, sua expressão raivosa ficando mais evidente, contudo, ele não disse mais nada, apenas se virou e deixou Midorya para trás.

\- Ora meu amor! O que você quer me mostrar? – Inko sorria ao ver a animação e felicidade de seu filho. Ela já sabia o que ele queria dizer e mostrar, pois foi informada pelos professores, mas não poderia tirar de seu pequeno a alegria de provar para ela que ele havia despertado sua individualidade.

\- Tá pronta mãe?

\- Claro meu anjo!

Midorya começou a correr e então aconteceu o mesmo choque em seu corpo e ele se viu metros de distância de sua mãe.

\- Meu Deus! – Inko fingiu surpresa – Sua individualidade é maravilhosa meu anjo!

Izuku correu e abraçou a mãe.

\- Agora eu posso ser um herói mamãe! Posso ser igual ao All Might e ajudar várias pessoas com um sorriso! – Ele imita a risada do herói número um.

Inko começa a rir.

\- Sim, meu pequeno All Might Júnior!

Seu Izuku lhe lançou um sorriso que fez o coração daquela gentil mulher se encher de felicidade. Era tão grande, brilhante e lindo, ela gostaria de ter podido tirar uma foto, mas sabia que aquele sorriso estava gravado em sua alma e que lhe acompanharia até sua morte.

\- Interessante... Essa peculiaridade é realmente bem interessante. Acho que podemos usá-la.

Inko olhou para trás e viu quatro homens parados atrás dela. Seu corpo se arrepiou ao ver os sorrisos que cada um deles usavam em seus rostos. Não eram boas pessoas... Com certeza não eram. Ela agarrou seu filho de forma protetora.

\- Quem são vocês e o que querem?

\- Nós? Bem... – Um homem de cabelos laranjas respondeu – Nós queremos a individualidade dessa criança.

Pavor.

Tudo que Inko pode sentir foi pavor quando os homens se aproximavam. Ela pensou em correr, mas uma dor insuportável em sua perna direita a fez cair, derrubando Izuku. Ela não se importou com a dor, ela tinha que alcançar sua criança.

O homem de cabelos laranja colocou um pé em suas costas a impedindo de prosseguir, enquanto um outro homem, com cabelos azuis, pegava seu menino.

Desespero.

\- IZUKU! Não! Por favor! Alguém por favor!

\- Não tem ninguém aqui para lhe ajudar!

\- Mãe... – Midorya estava chorando - Estou com medo...

Ela olhou em volta. Tinha de haver alguém! Então seus olhos se encontraram com os de uma mulher a cerca de cinquenta metros de distância. Ela olhava na direção deles.

Esperança.

Contudo, a assustada mulher, virou as costas e foi embora.

Uma risada acima dela ecoou.

\- Eu disse... É uma pena que o caminho que vocês tomam seja tão vazio. São pessoas idiotas iguais a você que facilitam para nós.

\- Mãe... - Izuku choramingou

\- Ei moleque! Veja o que vai acontecer com sua mãe!

Ele pegou os cabelos de Inko e o puxou, deixando seu pescoço a mostra.

\- Não! Por favor! Izuku... Não o levem... Meu menino!

\- Calma. Você não vai estar aqui para vê-lo sofrer.

Dor.

Uma dor agoniante se estendeu por toda a garganta de Inko e ela começou a sufocar enquanto ouvia seu filho gritar por ela. Ela estava morrendo. Suas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. Ela queria gritar o nome de seu anjinho. Eles o estavam fazendo assistir enquanto ela morria. Seu pobre menino! Aquele último sorriso apareceu em sua mente, ela queria vê-lo de novo, mas agora não era capaz de enxergar mais nada. Ela apenas o escutava gritar:

\- MAMÃE!

Escuridão.

Eraserhead apenas o viu sumir. Quando se deu conta os quatro homens estavam no chão. Três deles claramente mortos e um agonizando. No meio deles estava o garoto, com suas mão vermelhas, e com seu corpo a transbordar sede de sangue.

Essa história eu gostaria de dar de presente para minha irmã, já que foi ela que me apresentou o mundo das fanfics e que está corrigindo os meus textos.

Valeu KYRAgabriela!


	2. Chapter 2

Aizawa não sabia em que colocaria a culpa pela situação na qual se metera. Talvez pudesse colocar em sua inexperiência, ou no seu cansaço, ou até mesmo em sua ingenuidade. Provavelmente colocaria a culpa nos três, mas isso não importava naquele momento. O que de fato importava era que ele havia sido enganado por vilões, e estava em um carro sem conseguir se mover, sendo levado para Deus sabe onde, com dois brutamontes de cabelos azul e verde no banco da frente.

Seu corpo estava paralisado, contudo, sua consciência ainda permanecia ativa. Ele se lembrava perfeitamente o que antecedeu aquela situação.

Easerhead estava fazendo uma de suas costumeiras patrulhas noturnas em uma ruela escura, quando percebeu um homem caído no chão. Os bolsos de suas roupas estavam revirados o que poderia significar um assalto. Eraser chegou perto do desconhecido e checou seu pulso para se certificar que ainda estava vivo.

Naquele momento o homem agarrou seu braço e cuspiu em seu rosto uma fumaça verde que combinava com seus cabelos. Aizawa imediatamente perdeu toda sensibilidade de seu corpo e caiu. Agora, estava provavelmente indo para o esconderijo dos vilões, com seu corpo lentamente começando a voltar ao normal.

O carro parou, os homens desceram e logo depois pegaram o herói. Eles o levaram para dentro de um galpão que aparentemente ficava no meio do nada. Aizawa teve que admitir que era um bom esconderijo.

Já dentro, ele podia ver que era um galpão muito bem elaborado. Havia várias maquinas de musculação, o que fazia tudo aquilo parecer uma academia. As paredes eram repletas de armas de fogo e facas, que descansavam em prateleiras altas. No fundo, havia quatro camas onde um homem de cabelos vermelhos se levantava, ao avistar o grupo que chegava. No centro, o herói pode identificar uma espécie de tatame, no qual, um homem de cabelos laranjas permanecia em pé na frente de uma criança de cabelos verde escuro encaracolados, que naquele momento não parava de vomitar.

\- Ah Deku! De novo? Você nunca aprende essa lição! – O homem alaranjado então chutou a criança que saiu voando até pousar fora do tatame. O garoto ficou imóvel por um segundo, mas logo se levantou.

\- Hei! Vocês demoraram, mas parece que trouxeram um convidado. Quem é dessa vez? – O cara dos cabelos vermelhos perguntou.

\- Não sabemos... Acho que é um herói Underground.

\- Uma pena! É bom quando são conhecidos. -disse o de cabelos laranja.

Sim. Com certeza eram irmãos. Eles eram idênticos ao tirar as cores dos cabelos.

O cara com cabelos azuis jogou o herói amarrado no chão de forma brusca, isso fez com que Eraserhead batesse com a cabeça. A dor se estendeu e o sangue correu.

O alaranjado se aproximou, puxou a cabeça de Eraserpara que seu rosto ficasse a mostra e perguntou:

\- Qual o seu nome?

Nenhuma resposta.

\- Hei Green! Ele ainda está paralisado?

\- Não. O efeito já deu o tempo de passar.

\- Hum... Bem, vou repetir. Qual seu nome?

Mais uma vez sem respostas.

Quando Aizawa se deu conta estava voando, com uma dor insuportável em seu abdômen. Céus! Se esse chute foi igual ao que aquele homem deu no garoto, era de se surpreender que ele ainda estivesse de pé.

\- Bem bem. Não importa seu nome. Iremos descobrir de qualquer jeito quando a reportagem de sua morte passar no jornal da tarde de amanhã. – o cara alaranjado disse.

\- Então são vocês que estão matando os heróis? – Aizawa perguntou.

\- Olhem! Ele fala. – o vilão brincou- Sim, somos nós. Parece que ouviu falar sobre.

\- Claro... O bando de idiotas que acham que chamar a atenção matando heróis é uma boa ideia.

\- E o que há de idiota nisso? – pergunta o de cabelo verde com um sorriso maldoso.

\- O fato de que agora vocês estão sendo caçados por heróis muito mais fortes que vocês. Até o herói número 1 disse que quer pegá-los.

\- Ele que fique a vontade! Não temos medo do grande e poderoso All Might - disse o vermelho.

\- Então mais um ponto para idiotice deste bando.

Eraserhead sentiu um chute em seu rosto e saiu rolando. O homem de cabelo laranja se aproximou e fez com que Aizawa, com o nariz sangrando, se sentasse.

\- Chega de conversa. De quem é a vez?

\- Minha – Disse o azul com uma faca na mão.

"Merda!" Pensou Eraser" Eu vou morrer assim?"

\- Espere Blue! Tive uma ideia... Me dê a faca!

\- Hei Orange! Essa é a minha vez!

\- AGORA!

Blue suspirou e entregou a faca a seu irmão.

\- Deku! Venha aqui!

A criança se aproximou vagarosamente, agora Aizawa conseguia vê-lo melhor. Seus cabelos eram verdes e encaracolados, seu rosto era delicado e com algumas sardas, seus olhos também eram de um verde incomum, mas, o que mais chamou a atenção do herói foi que no rosto da criança não havia vida e os olhos, tão belos, não tinham foco. " Deuses! Ele não aparenta ter mais de oito anos de idade!" pensou Eraser.

Orange deu a faca para a criança e disse:

\- Mate-o.

O garoto tremeu e arregalou os olhos. Ele olhou para o homem e do homem para Aizawa.

\- Mas... – Uma voz fraca saiu entre os lábios daquela pobre criança.

\- Sem mas... Mate-o! É uma ordem, e você sabe o que acontece quando me desobedece, não sabe?

Os outros homens riram.

Nojo.

Foi o que Aizawa sentiu ao ver aquilo. Forçar a criança a mata-lo? UMA CRIANÇA?!

Raiva.

Ele contestaria aquilo. Não deixaria o garoto sujar suas mãos. Se sua morte fosse mais dolorosa não importava. Ele não permitiria que o jovem se tornasse um assassino.

\- Por que? – A criança perguntou cortando o raciocínio do herói – Por que fazem isso? Por que vocês matam?

\- Ora seu merdinha! Porque é divertido! – respondeu Orange com um sorriso cruel.

" Céus! Que pessoas desprezíveis!" concluiu Aizawa.

\- Divertido? Então... Minha mãe e os outros heróis... Morreram porque vocês se divertem com isso?

\- Sim, e você também achará divertido. Agora cale a boca e o mate!

A criança abaixou a cabeça e sua pequena mão se apertou no cabo da faca. Quando ele olhou para cima, Eraserhead instintivamente prendeu a respiração com aquela visão. Os olhos da criança não estavam mais desfocados, eles brilhavam de uma forma incomum, parecia até mesmo um par de belíssimas joias. O herói só não achou mais belo, porquê neste brilho estavam presentes os sentimentos de tristeza, amargura, cansaço, desprezo, ódio e fúria. Sentimentos esses que normalmente não deveriam existir nos olhos de uma criança.

Então, do corpo do jovem começou a exalar uma aura que Eraser havia sentido apenas em suas missões mais perigosas. Aquilo era desejo por morte, e era tão forte que parecia que o herói o enxergava abraçar aquela criança. Era uma visão assustadora.

Eraserhead apenas o viu sumir. Quando se deu conta os quatro homens estavam no chão. Três claramente mortos e um agonizando. No meio deles estava o garoto, com suas mão totalmente vermelhas e com sede de sangue transbordando de seu corpo.

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo! As coisas vão ficar feias antes de melhorar e então vão ficar feias de novo! **


	3. Chapter 3

Midorya sentiu ódio e fúria. Ele havia perdido tudo por que aqueles irmãos perversos acharam que seria divertido matar sua mãe e torturá-lo, além de força-lo a ver a morte de diversos heróis. Agora eles queriam que o próprio garoto fizesse o mesmo com o herói de cabelos negros sentado em sua frente. Tudo por que era divertido.

A criança sentiu algo tomar conta de seu corpo. "Mate-os" uma versão sombria de sua própria voz sussurrou em sua mente. "Mate-os! Ou eles vão matar o herói e logo depois irão te machucar de novo e de novo. Você não quer matar o homem na sua frente. Ele é inocente, como todos os outros que vieram antes dele, mas esses outros homens são o contrário. Você quer matá-los. Eu sei que quer. Eles mataram sua mãe. Mataram pessoas boas no qual o único erro foi cruzar com esses caras. Agora, você finalmente tem uma arma em suas mãos. Aproveite!"

Midorya apertou o cabo da faca e olhou para cima. Ele viu o herói lentamente arregalando os olhos e prendendo a respiração, enquanto uma grande quantidade de sangue escorria de seu rosto. "Olhe o que fizeram com ele!" a voz voltou a falar " Ele vai morrer se você não mata-los."

Então tudo ficou rápido, mas ao mesmo tempo lento. Ele conseguiu ver o peito de cada um dos homens claramente e sabia onde acertar. O primeiro que viu foi Orange "O pior deles..." a voz mais uma vez sussurrou. Depois veio Blue, seguindo por Green e por último Red.

Quando tudo voltou ao normal, Izuku ainda sentia a fúria correndo em suas veias. Ele olhou para suas mãos, ambas estavam sujas de sangue e ainda seguravam a faca. Seus ouvidos detectaram um som que parecia um gemido, o fazendo, finalmente, olhar ao seu redor. A visão fez seu estômago revirar, e a fúria que sentia foi imediatamente substituída por pavor.

Aos seus pés estavam quatro grandes corpos. O primeiro que viu foi o de Green, seus olhos estavam arregalados mas já sem vida, enquanto uma grande mancha de sangue ensopava sua blusa. Blue e Red estavam da mesma forma que seu irmão, ambos também mortos.

O garoto, então, pousou seus olhos em Orange, este o olhava com os mesmos olhos arregalados mas ainda vivo. Seu peito tremendo rapidamente enquanto colocava sangue para fora de sua boca. Ele estava agonizando, mas em seu olhar não havia dor e sim raiva.

\- Deku... – mais sangue saiu de sua boca após uma tosse dolorosa - Seu bostinha...

Um último olhar cortante foi dirigido ao garoto antes de mais uma onda de sangue ser colocada para fora, levando de forma definitiva a vida daquele corpo.

Silêncio.

Ele os matou. Ele havia se tornado um assassino.

Midorya largou a faca e caiu no chão, olhando apavorado para os corpos enquanto tentava se afastar o máximo que podia.

\- Eu os matei, eu os matei, eu os matei... Sou igual a eles... – disse a criança com uma voz fraca e amedrontada.

Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, e a visão da vida deixando o corpo de Orange enquanto este olhava furiosamente para Izuku, apareceu na mente da criança.

Ele se encolheu e começou a chorar, logo, gritos de dor e amargura saiam de sua garganta. Contudo, ele não podia esconder o fato de que estava aliviado, e era isso o que mais o assustava.

Aizawa ouvia os gritos daquela pobre criança, que naquele momento colocava para fora todos os sentimentos ruins que deveriam estar se acumulando a anos.

O jovem havia matado os quatro homens sozinho, de uma forma que o herói não entendia bem como, mas deduziu ser sua peculiaridade.

A dor em sua cabeça ainda estava viva, e seu nariz aparentemente quebrado. "Merda! Preciso sair daqui." Ele olhou para a criança que ainda chorava. "Deuses! O que eu faço?"

Foi então que o garoto lentamente começou a parar de chorar. Logo o silêncio reinou novamente no galpão. Midorya se levantou e se dirigiu até a faca no chão. Seu corpo tremeu, mas ele se abaixou e voltou a segurar a arma, olhando, com seu rosto novamente sem vida e olhos desfocados, para Aizawa.

O herói sentiu seu sangue gelar com a probabilidade de que talvez a criança agora quisesse mata-lo. Porém, o garoto apenas passou por ele, parando atrás de suas costas e cortando, finalmente, as cordas que o aprisionavam.

Eraserhead se desfez das cordas e se ergueu cambaleando um pouco, mas logo se mantendo firme. Ele olhou para a criança que naquele momento estava com os pulsos virados para cima.

\- Me prenda... – disse o jovem.

Eraser sentiu como se uma mão estivesse apertando seu coração.

\- Eu os matei... – continuou, mas foi interrompido pela mão do herói pousando no topo de sua cabeça.

\- Sim... Mas não será eu quem decidirá se você será preso ou não. Acalme-se, eu preciso da sua ajuda, tudo bem? Sei que pode ser doloroso, mas você pode me ajudar?

O garoto fez que sim com a cabeça. Aizawa, então, a afagou, o que fez a criança dar um pequeno salto, se almando novamente em alguns segundos.

\- Certo... Qual seu nome?- Aizawa pergunta.

\- Deku.

\- O verdadeiro.

A criança pareceu confusa. Ela então pensou, e um ar triste de repente a rodeou.

\- Não me lembro... Mas acho que minha mãe me chamava de Izuku.

\- Posso te chamar de Izuku então?

O garoto se remexeu mas assentiu. O herói queria fazer outras perguntas mas estava sem tempo, o sangue não parava de correr, o que logo, o faria ficar inconsciente. Então, ele apenas se abaixou e fez o garoto olhar para ele.

\- Izuku- kun, você sabe onde estamos?

O garoto balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Ok. Os vilões destruíram meu celular. Você sabe se eles tem algum telefone que posso usar?

A criança pareceu pensar.

\- O... Orange fica com um aparelho no bolso. Ele as vezes as vezes fala com alguém por ele...

\- Certo!

Aizawa se levantou. Ele viu o mundo girar, mas se aguentou em pé mais um pouco. O herói se dirigiu até o homem de cabelos laranja e enfiou a mão em sus bolsos, achando, desta forma, um pequeno aparelho celular, pelo qual rapidamente ligou para a polícia.

\- Aqui quem fala é o herói profissional Eraserhead. Fui sequestrado pelo bando de assassinos que vêm matando os heróis. Eles estão derrubados, mas não sei onde é o esconderijo e estou prestes a desmaiar. Vocês conseguem rastrear este celular?

\- Espere um segundo Eraserhead- san – disse a voz do outro lado da linha.

Mais de um minuto se passou até que um policial falou com o herói.

\- Eraserhead- san, aqui quem fala é o policial Tsukaushi, conseguimos rastrear o sinal. Viaturas e ambulâncias já estão a caminho.

\- Obrigado! E por favor, gostaria que pesquisassem uma vítima de sequestro. Uma criança chamada Izuku. Ele está aqui no esconderijo.

-Midorya Izuku? - perguntou o policial um pouco exaltado demais.

\- Ele sabe me dar apenas o nome Izuku.

\- Certo... Acredito que sei quem é esta criança.

\- Isso é bom... Agradeço desde já Tsukauchi- san

\- Eu que agradeço. Por favor aguente mais um pouco.

O celular foi desligado. Aizawa respirou fundo e olhou para o garoto que parecia estar em um outro mundo. " Midorya... Esse nome me soa familiar." Pensou o herói antes de desmaiar.

**Espero que tenham gostado!**


	4. Chapter 4

All Might finalmente havia chegado em casa após um cansativo dia de trabalho. Parecia até que os vilões tinham decidido agir todos naquele dia. Contudo, não houve nenhum caso difícil de se resolver, pelo menos não na opinião do herói número um.

Ele arrancou seu uniforme e se dirigiu até o banheiro. Quando a água caiu em seus ombros, Toshinori quase gemeu de prazer. Ele precisava daquilo, e ficaria ali até se sentir satisfeito.

Após uma hora, All Might finalmente saiu do banheiro com um longo suspiro, agora ele cairia na cama e aproveitaria que amanhã seria um dos seus raros dias de folga. Porém, o herói percebeu que seu telefone vibrava sobre a mesa de centro da sala. "Será mais um caso de vilões?" pensou.

Ao ver quem era atendeu rapidamente.

\- Alô? Tsukauchi- kun!

\- Está em casa?

\- Sim.

\- Desculpe te ligar tão tarde, mas tenho notícias para lhe dar.

\- Que notícias?

\- Achamos Midoriya Izuku.

All Might sentiu seu sangue correr mais rápido pelo seu corpo.

\- ONDE?!

\- Se acalme e ouça Toshi. Eraserhead foi sequestrado pelo grupo que estava assassinando heróis. A criança estava lá com eles. Não sabemos ainda, mas por esse fato podemos ao menos supor que pode ter sido esses homens que o sequestraram.

Toshinori teve que se senta.

\- De alguma forma, que ainda não sabemos, os quatro homens estão mortos – prosseguiu o detetive – Eraserhead está inconsciente e a criança em estado de choque, ambos estão sendo levados à hospitais neste exato momento. Eraser está indo para o especializado em heróis, já Midoriya pedi para levá-lo ao hospital central, onde Satoro está trabalhando. Ele é o único médico no qual posso confiar que não irá vazar informações. Estou junto com o garoto. Te espero lá?

O herói número um se levantou.

\- É claro. Estou indo imediatamente.

Enquanto All Might pulava o mais rápido e discretamente que conseguia, a voz de seu amigo detetive ressoava em sua cabeça. " Achamos Midoriya Izuku."

Toshinori se lembrava perfeitamente do caso Midoriya. A mãe morta cruelmente e o filho sendo levado. Filho este que demonstrava ser um grande fã de heróis, especialmente de All Might.

O herói rangeu os dentes com a memória da reportagem do caso, onde repórteres foram até a casa das vítimas e filmaram o quarto da criança. Era praticamente um altar a All Might.

Céus! O garoto tinha até mesmo pijamas em homenagem ao herói!

Aquilo somado ao fato de que Toshinori estava próximo quando o crime aconteceu, só aumentaram ainda mais a sensação de impotência do herói. Se ao menos ele tivesse ido a direção do ataque... Ele poderia tê-los salvo.

Depois daquele dia, All Might tentou se envolver de diferentes formas diferentes para descobrir onde Midoriya Izuku estava, e devolvê-lo são e salvo para seu pai que a cada dia que passava estava ainda mais desesperado.

Mesmo quando as buscas foram canceladas dois anos depois, ele e Tsukauchi nunca desistiram por completo, sempre procurando por pistas. Contudo, seu espirito foi abalado quando descobriu que Midoriya Hisashi havia se matado um mês depois do fim das buscas.

O mundo era cruel, Toshinori tinha de admitir. Agora para quem o garoto voltaria?

Finalmente ele foi encontrado, mas não restava mais nada e nem ninguém para ele voltar. Não havia nenhum familiar vivo. Nenhum dos seus pais tinha irmãos para passar a guarda.

Ele estava sozinho.

All Might engoliu em seco. Ele procurou Izuku por quatro anos, agora estava com medo de encará-lo.

O medo não teve tempo de pará-lo, pois antes que percebesse, o herói já estava dentro do hospital indo até a sala de Satoro.

Asahi Satoro era um homem confiável, All Might não tinha dúvidas. Era um pediatra jovem, ainda chegando aos 30 anos, mas, como quase todos da família Asahi, ele era considerado uma espécie de prodígio naquilo em que se focava.

Como era irmão da cunhada de Tsukauchi, acabaram desenvolvendo uma boa amizade. Assim, Toshinori foi capaz de conhece-lo e sua incrível individualidade de saber o que estava de errado com um corpo assim que o tocava. O próprio All Might presenciou isso, quando, com apenas um aperto de mão, Asahi-kun lhe disse que precisava cuidar de seu colesterol.

O herói sabia que podia confiar Midoriya izuku á aquele homem. Pensando desta forma, All Might foi capaz de se acalmar um pouco até chegar na sala do médico.

Quando entrou na sala se deparou com Tsukauchi com o rosto repleto de incredulidade. Ele estava um tanto pálido demais. Ao lado dele estava Satoro, passando a mão por seus cabelos castanhos claros, e com seus olhos acinzentados arregalados. Um pouco mais ao fundo, estava uma enfermeira em choque, segurando uma pequena blusa suja do que parecia ser sangue. Por fim, na frente dos adultos estava uma pequena criança com cabelos verdes ondulados, que fez All Might entender o porque de todos estarem tão assustados.

O garoto tinha um corpo musculoso, mas o que mais surpreendia era a quantidade de cicatrizes que o cobriam.


	5. Chapter 5

**Olá pessoal! Mais um capítulo postado! Espero que gostem! E gostaria de avisar que o próximo capitulo pode demorar um pouco, pois o modo que pretendo escrever é meio complicado. Mas prometo que logo ele irá sair e será muito bom!**

Alguns minutos depois que o estranho herói caiu desacordado, Izuku se viu cercado por várias pessoas diferentes. Algumas estavam de branco e queriam levar o herói e dar uma "olhada" no garoto. A criança, em forma de defesa, abraçou a cabeça de Eraserhead que estava em seu colo desde o momento que desmaiara.

\- Quem são vocês? Por que querem pegá-lo?

Uma moça com uniforme policial e um sorriso gentil se abaixou e disse tranquilamente.

\- Olá. Meu nome é Yuki. Sou uma policial, e esses homens de branco são médicos e enfermeiros. Nós viemos ajudar você e o herói em seu colo. Você por um acaso é Midoriya Izuku?

A criança arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o nome.

\- M... Midoriya?

\- Sim. É esse seu sobrenome certo?

O garoto não respondeu, apenas olhou para baixo para então ver o rosto cheio de sangue do herói que o havia ajudado.

\- P... Por favor ajudem ele...

A mulher sorriu mais uma vez.

\- Claro. Estamos aqui para isso.

As pessoas de branco pegaram Eraserhead e o colocaram em uma maca, o levando para ambulância que partiu imediatamente. Logo, a criança também estava sendo examinada. Yuki permaneceu do seu lado todo o tempo, o que de certa forma acalmou Izuku, que estava apavorado com a quantidade de atenção que recebia.

\- Izuku-kun – Yuki chamou por ele – Este é Tsukauchi Naomasa, irei deixar você com ele agora. – Vendo o semblante assustado da criança, ela completou – Ele esteve procurando por você este tempo todo.

Finalmente o garoto virou seu rosto para olhar melhor para o detetive. Ele tinha cabelos e olhos negros, e parecia ser uma pessoa agradável e confiável. Izuku logo percebeu que o homem parecia um pouco emocionado. Será que ele estava mesmo procurando por Midoriya?

\- Olá! – o detetive cumprimentou sorrindo – Estou feliz de finalmente achar você Midoriya-kun.

Aquilo fez o peito da criança se apertar. Aquele homem estava procurando por Izuku! Mesmo com as buscas tendo sido finalizadas dois anos atrás, o detetive ainda procurava por ele. E finalmente havia ACHADO!

O garoto então começou a chorar, colocando para fora o alívio e também a angustia que havia sentido por anos. Ele estava livre. Ele tinha sido encontrado! Ele não teria mais que ver aqueles homens de novo... "Você os matou, lembra?" a voz sussurrou em sua mente.

Imediatamente o garoto se recordou dos corpos no chão. Lentamente ele olhou na direção de onde deveriam estar, e viu que ainda permaneciam lá, enquanto vários policiais tiravam fotos.

As memórias vieram como uma avalanche.

Corpos caídos.

Orange agonizando.

"Deku seu bostinha."

Orange com seus olhos cheios de ódio.

Orange morrendo.

Midoriya então começou a sentir falta de ar. Parecia que alguém pisava em seu peito o impedindo de puxar o folego. Seu coração estava extremamente acelerado. Ele começou a suar frio, enquanto o desespero de não conseguir respirar invadia todo o seu corpo. Ele iria morrer? Esse pensamento só fez tudo piorar.

\- Ei! Calma! – Tsukauchi já estava em cima de Izuku, enquanto este ainda se debatia tentando respirar. – Médicos! Rápido! – O detetive tentava parecer calmo, mas não podia evitar o suor que escorria por sua testa.

Rapidamente os médicos e enfermeiros colocaram a criança na ambulância, sendo seguidos por Tsukauchi.

\- Ele está tendo um ataque de pânico – disse o médico – Oxigênio! Rápido! Midoryia, preciso que preste atenção em mim. – ele pegou a máscara de oxigênio e colocou-a no rosto da criança enquanto prosseguia com o que falava – Tente inspirar e expirar devagar – o médico demonstrou como deveria ser feito – Eu quero que tente se acalmar, você não vai morrer, isso tudo vai passar em poucos minutos. Tudo vai ficar bem. Se acalme, não deixarei nada de mal te acontecer. Tudo vai ficar bem – Quando o médico viu que estava funcionando continuou – Isso. Você está indo bem Midoriya-kun. Continue.

Alguns minutos depois o ataque havia passado, contudo, o garoto parecia estar fora de seu corpo.

\- Está em choque, mas não corre riscos – explicou o doutor ao detetive.

\- O que pode ter causado o ataque? – perguntou Tsukauchi.

\- Estresse talvez... Ele deve ter passado muito tempo em cativeiro. Não está acostumado com muitas pessoas ao seu redor.

O detetive não sabia o porquê, mas tinha a impressão de que não era isso.

\- Vocês poderiam leva-lo ao hospital central por favor? Há alguém que quero que o veja. Enquanto isso, preciso fazer uma ligação.

Quando Izuku se deu conta estava em uma sala branca. O detetive permanecia do seu lado, e um homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos cinzentos olhava para ele gentilmente. Atrás dele, havia uma moça loira que também sorria para Midoriya.

\- Olá! – O homem desconhecido cumprimentou – Sou o Dr. Asahi e estarei cuidando de você agora.

A criança instintivamente se afastou e se escondeu atrás do detetive.

\- Calma – Tsukauchi se abaixou e segurou Izuku pelos ombros – Dr. Asahi é um médico muito bom e confio totalmente nele. Sei que ele cuidará bem de você, além disso, estarei aqui o tempo todo.

O garoto abaixou a cabeça, e então voltou a olhar para Dr. Asahi. Ele puxou o folego e perguntou timidamente.

\- V... Você não vai me abrir vai?

Uma linha de preocupação passou por todos na sala, mas Satoro alargou o sorriso e respondeu.

\- Não, de forma alguma, irei apenas examiná-lo.

O garoto, com passos hesitantes, voltou a se aproximar do médico.

\- Esta é a enfermeira Asahi-san. Ela é minha esposa e irá estar conosco nos ajudando.

\- Olá Midoriya-kun! – A moça sorria para Izuku, e este de repente sentiu-se tranquilo e confortável.

\- Midoriya – O doutor chamou-o – Posso tirar sua blusa? É para examiná-lo.

A criança assentiu.

\- Lena, poderia tirá-la para mim? – perguntou Satoro dirigindo-se a sua mulher.

\- Sim. Com licença Midoriya-kun – disse a enfermeira se abaixando.

O médico então se virou para encarar o detetive.

\- Naomasa, o sangue da blusa é dele?

\- Acredito que não. Acho que é de Eraserhead-san, pois quando chegamos no galpão ele estava no colo da criança, enquanto ela o abraçava protetoramente. – Tsukauchi não pode deixar de sorrir com a lembrança da cena.

\- Entendo...

\- SATORO! – Lena gritou.

Quando os dois homens olharam na direção do grito, demoraram um tempo para registrar o porquê do alarde, afinal, aquilo não era uma visão que esperavam.

O corpo do garoto era musculoso, até os músculos de sua barriga eram bem definidos. Contudo, ocupando o tronco e os braços haviam várias cicatrizes, pequenas e grandes. Era difícil dizer o que causou cada uma delas. Mas, a que mais chamou a atenção de todos foi um corte que ia de seu esterno até um pouco abaixo do umbigo. De repente a pergunta de izuku passou pela cabeça dos três: "Você não vai me abrir vai?"

Horror.

O sentimento de horror era tão forte que por um momento todos esqueceram o que deveriam fazer. Até que então a porta se abriu e All Might entrou.

Midoriya estava intrigado. Por que todos estavam assustados? Tinha algo de errado com ele?

Ele olhou para baixo para checar o próprio corpo. Tudo estava como sempre esteve. O garoto voltou a olhar para cima sem entender, até que ouviu a porta se abrir.

Izuku girou sua cabeça lentamente, e instantaneamente reconheceu a figura que também o olhava assustado.

\- A... All Might?

Então os demais também olharam na direção da porta.

O herói número 1 rapidamente se recompôs e seu sorriso habitual voltou a brilhar em seu semblante. Ele andou até Midoriya sem dizer absolutamente nada, se abaixou e repentinamente abraçou a criança.

Izuku enrijeceu com a ação do herói. Aquilo era um abraço certo? All Might realmente estava o abraçando não é?

\- Estive te procurando criança. Me perdoe por não ter te achado antes. Realmente me perdoe!

O que? All Might estava procurando-o? Isso não poderia ser real. Não poderia!

Ainda sem acreditar, Izuku levantou seus braços e retribuiu o abraço. Suas mão estavam tremendo com a emoção e o medo de aquilo ser tudo um sonho. Os braços do herói eram quentes e reconfortantes, era a primeira vez em anos que Midoriya se sentia seguro.

\- Você não pode ser real... – disse Izuku começando a chorar – Eu não mereço que seja...

As lágrimas da criança já escorriam quando All Might respondeu.

\- Eu sou real pequeno Midoriya! Agora não precisa mais se preocupar com mais nada, por que eu estou aqui!

Izuku finalmente desabou em emoção.

Toshinori se afastou do garoto que ainda chorava. Ele olhou nos olhos da criança e disse.

\- Agora Dr. Asahi precisa te examinar. Não precisa ficar com medo. Eu estarei aqui! Tudo bem?

Midoriya fez que sim com a cabeça. O herói então se levantou e deu espaço a Satoro, este se abaixou e perguntou.

\- Posso encostar em você Midoriya-kun?

Mais uma vez Izuku concordou. Então o médico colocou a mão no ombro do garoto. Aos poucos o doutor voltou a apresentar traços de incredulidade. Ele estava pálido e suando bastante. Quando ele finalmente tirou suas mão do corpo do garoto, levantou-se imediatamente.

\- Isso não pode ser possível... – disse o médico – Lena, iremos leva-lo a sala de raio x e também precisamos fazer exames de sangue. Preciso ter certeza que minha peculiaridade não está errada.

\- O que está havendo Satoro-san? – perguntou All Might preocupado.

Asahi suspirou.

\- Quando o toquei percebi que há pelo menos 100 coisas erradas com esta criança, contando com as cicatrizes obviamente. Mas preciso de mais precisão, afinal isto é um diagnóstico mais que preocupante. Por favor esperem aqui, farei os exames necessários e logo o trago de novo para cá com o resultado completo.

A criança estava assustada. Então mais uma vez All Might acalmou o garoto.

\- Pequeno Midoriya, não precisa ficar assustado, os exames serão rápidos e indolores, e quando você voltar estarei aqui esperando por você. Confie em mim e neles. Apenas queremos seu bem.

Izuku balançou a cabeça positivamente e aceitou a mão que Lena lhe oferecia. Ela e satoro o guiaram gentilmente para fora da sala, deixando All Might e Tsukauchi sozinhos.

Logo quando a criança saiu, uma veia de ódio pulsou na testa de Toshinori, e este cerrou os punhos. Ele queria socar algo. Como alguém poderia fazer tal atrocidade com uma criança tão boa?

Ele ainda se lembrava dos pequenos bracinhos que tremiam a devolver o abraço do herói. E aquelas cicatrizes... Aqueles músculos... Ele devia estar sendo criado para ser igual aos vilões no futuro. E isso irritou All Might ainda mais.

\- Por favor, não soque nada. Se fizer isso este prédio inteiro vai abaixo – alertou Naomasa.

\- Eles o torturaram! – o herói número um respondeu com a voz já alterada.

Tsukauchi não disse mais nada, e assim, os minutos que se seguiram foram em completo silêncio. Naomasa olhava pensativamente para o teto, enquanto Toshinori permanecia em pé. O relógio marcava 4 horas da manhã. Desde a ligação de Eraserhead até aquele momento haviam se passado cerca de duas horas.

O detetive suspirou. Quantas crianças no mundo estavam passando pelas mesmas coisas que Midoriya Izuku? E quantas mais passariam? O quanto esta criança se recuperará do trauma? E se alguém que o próprio detetive conhecesse e amasse sofresse isso?

\- Você está pensando " E se Hina fosse sequestrada?" não está? – perguntou Toshinori quebrando o silêncio.

Mais um longo suspiro vindo do detetive e um sorriso triste.

\- Sim – respondeu – Mas então percebi que isso acontecesse, seria ela quem faria a vida dos vilões um inferno.

Toshinori deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Sim, provavelmente.

Então o telefone de Tsukauchi começou a tocar. Ele o atendeu e começou a conversar com um outro policial. All Might observava enquanto seu amigo se remexia e fechava seus olhos, fazendo caras que fez o herói julgar que as notícias que viriam não seriam boas.

\- Quem era? – perguntou Toshinori quando o telefone foi desligado.

\- Da perícia. – respondeu Naomasa com um rosto sério – Acharam digitais na arma que matou os vilões. Havia cinco tipos. – Ele deu uma pequena pausa e prosseguiu – Das cinco, quatro pertencem aos próprios homens, e a última é de Midoriya.

All Might se sentou bruscamente, sua boca estava aberta em incredulidade.

\- I... Isso significa que... – Ele não conseguia terminar.

\- Sim – confirmou o detetive – Provavelmente o assassino é o próprio Midoriya Izuku.


End file.
